


A Midnight Visitor

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, imnotrevealingmyname, Latent_Thoughts, MoonCat163, shiningloki, TalkLokiToMe



Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [2]
Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Jotun Mating, Jotun sex, Jotunheim AU, Multiple Authors, New Relationship, Prince Jotun Loki, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, fanfic inspired by fanart, loki sees you sleeping, non-human sex, sleep interrupted, ”hot potato” story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLokiToMe/pseuds/TalkLokiToMe
Summary: On a quiet winter night in Jotunheim, you awaken suddenly to see you have a midnight visitor, watching you while you sleep...
Relationships: Loki x Reader
Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739875
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220
Collections: Loki's Library 'Hot Potato' One-Shots





	A Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up, Loki fans? We’ve got ANOTHER hot-potato story for you inspired by the GORGEOUS fan art done by other artists. We did this once already with “The Shirt”...and it was so much fun we had to do it again. :)
> 
> Our second “hot potato” was inspired by the incomparable Amatasera on Tumblr: https://amatasera.tumblr.com/  
>   
> We gave the members of the Loki’s Library Discord server four pieces of fan art to choose from - and this piece won by a landslide! We hope you enjoy our latest drabble from some very talented and enthusiastic authors!

You’d been asleep, but the distinct feeling of being watched rouses you from your slumber. As you slowly open your eyes, you can feel the chill night air cascading gently down on you from the open window above, the snowscape of Jotunheim shimmering in the eerie silence of winter just outside.

You take a deep breath and roll over, not entirely expecting to see anyone but...someone  _ is  _ there. Standing as still as a statue with the most calm and caring expression tinged with the slightest hint of doubt and inquisitiveness, black hair flowing over his naked shoulders and moonlight gleaming on his azure torso, his markings barely catching the subtle shadows in the night.

Prince Loki. Watching you. Silent. Contemplative.

“Your highness?” You say softly, confused but not at all upset or frightened. He had proven through the years that you could trust his integrity. But why is the prince in your quarters at this hour?

His head cocks to the side ever so slightly. You watch as a range of emotions wash over his face before they settle on mild curiosity.

“I...are you alright?” he asks, dark brows furrowing and stretching the ridges etched into his forehead. You frown and sit up a bit further in bed, tugging the heavy material in your lap upwards to shield your body.

“Of course. I was sleeping,” you answer. You try to keep your eyes focused on Loki’s face - not really a difficult task considering his undeniable beauty - but the bareness of his chest tempts your gaze to wander. “Why would anything be wrong?”

“My apologies...” Loki murmurs, looking away briefly. “I swore...”

You wait for him to finish but it doesn’t look like he’s ready to continue. So, you sit there quietly. You don’t think it’s quite appropriate to tell the Prince to continue to speak so you wait. Finally, Loki clears his throat and lifts his head, his long neck extending regally.

“You called for me,” he says firmly. “My name. You called it.”

A tiny smirk graces his lips as you pull the sheets closer around your body, suddenly self-conscious.

"Maybe… maybe it was a dream, sire?" you mutter haltingly, squirming under his steady gaze.

Is it disrespectful to be seated while the prince is standing? Maybe you should rise and offer him a seat?

You make to get up, but are unable to do so. It seems that you are frozen to the spot, caught in his contemplative stare.

He remains aggravatingly silent, and you flush deeply when his eyes take in your sleep-tousled form, lingering over your chest before flitting up again. This time, his eyebrows are raised, almost imperceptibly.

Finally, he parts his lips, and you can't resist staring when his tongue peeks out, the end flicking over his lips, wetting them slightly.

"I do not think that is the case," he murmurs, and you are certain that he has seen the proof of your sudden lack of discretion, because his mouth draws into a thin, amused curve. "You seemed quite… desperate."

Unsure of what to say to that, you fall back into another slightly uncomfortable pause, biting your lower lip lightly.

You are silent for several more minutes, trying to interpret what he’s just told you, and what you could have done that brought him here, into your bedchamber. Perhaps you had done something in the throne room.

Everyone had been there earlier, and it was crowded with ambassadors and other nobles. You were barely able to get close enough to the royal dais to get a good look, but you  _ had  _ seen Prince Loki there. He never really looked your way...just that one time, when your eyes met.

You were taken by his long, ebony hair, which gave him a wild look even though his expression was carefully schooled into a polite facade. It didn’t seem that he wanted to be there.

There was something else there, though. When he held your gaze, your stomach had done flip-flops; even after you averted your eyes, you felt a tingly kind of warmth that didn’t abate even after you’d retired for the evening.

Then later, you were restless for some reason, tossing until the sheets were tangled around you. When you finally were able to drift off, Loki’s crimson eyes, as well as his beautiful face, were in your thoughts.

Perhaps you had called his name while dreaming? If so, you were slightly disappointed that you couldn’t remember it. But now the prince, in flesh and blood, leaned against the bedpost, and watched you.

Did his magic somehow enable him to invade someone’s dreams?

Your lips part in consternation, as you wonder just how many dreams of yours he may have invaded. Some of them were... not very  _ courtly _ . But was it really in your control? Dreams were full of whimsy and chaos.

"So... I called you, and now you're here, sire. What happens now?" you dare to ask, feeling a wisp of audaciousness claim you in the moment.

His head tilts slightly, and he regards you with that infamous scheming gaze of his. "Is that not for us to discover together, rather than me disclosing it to you. I'm as unaware of it as you are."

You almost snort at his evasive response. Typical. No one could pin down the renowned silver-tongue.

"Perhaps this is not the time to discuss this matter, my prince. We're exceeding the bounds of propriety, don't you think?" you ask, nearly hiding behind your sheets now.

He approaches your bed then, and sits down with an inherent feline grace. Your eyes are locked with his, almost helplessly so, as he leans towards you.

"The bounds of propriety were broken long ago, my dear, when my name left your lips in the form of a desperate moan."

Just as his words sear themselves in your psyche, your heart nearly leaps to your throat. But you can’t focus on that, for he’s pulling at your sheets…

You are barely given a chance to examine his statement, when the cool night wind tantalizingly kisses up your now exposed skin, and you quiver, drawing your knees to your chest.

"It's rather scanty, isn't it?" Loki purrs, eyeing your sheer nightgown, that really leaves little to the imagination.

You shudder against your better judgement when the backs of his knuckles ghost over your cheek in a light caress, thighs clenching together subconsciously.

He's moved closer, you notice dimly, too busy trying not to let the signs of your blatant arousal get too profound.

Much too close.

And like iron to a magnet, you let yourself be drawn towards him, leaning into his touch with a breathy gasp.

When his fingers grasp your jaw and tilt your head upwards, you are left with no choice but to meet his gaze.

"What happened, little one?" he murmurs in that midnight whisper of his. "Have I rendered you speechless? Is this simple touch enough to elicit such sweet sounds from you? I must say, I'm looking forward to finding out what other sounds you can make…"

You bite your lips as your cheeks heat at Loki’s words. He chuckles softly, and the sound emboldens you somehow.

Before you can stop yourself, you reach out and softly trace along one of the raised markings, just below his collarbone. Loki sucks in a breath, startled by your sudden boldness. But you ignore him, thinking of the way his eyes always seemed to find you through the crowd earlier that night. Distantly, you notice that your fingers are a much more violet shade of blue than Loki’s, and that his markings are more angular and symmetrical, while yours swirl and arch. You’ve never seen his markings beyond those on his face and hands before. Suddenly, you want him to see yours too— _ all  _ of yours.

Raising up on your knees, you slide one hand over his shoulder and then the other, marveling at the softness of his raven locks.

You pause, feeling the gentle touch of his breath upon your lips. “I wonder, my prince, what you could have been doing to hear me say your name, when your royal chambers are so very far from mine.”

Prince Loki takes a shuddering breath as you brush the tip of your nose against his, seemingly as affected by your touch as you are by his.

“Perhaps I was sleepwalking...” he chuckles with a lopsided smile, resting his hand on the small of your back as you bring your leg over his lap and straddle his hips. You can feel his arousal beneath you, straining upward, and you swallow thickly as a tingling wave of excitement and nerves travels from the points where your skin meets his and courses through the rest of your body.

Whatever this is...it suddenly doesn’t matter why or how it started. His answer is less and less important as you lean forward over him, his ruby eyes sparkling in the moonlight and dancing with anticipation. You press your hands into his chest and lower your lips to his, your hair falling from your shoulders and just skimming the soft skin on his neck.

He returns the kiss softly, and you swear you can hear him moan in a way that makes it obvious that he’s been wanting this as much as you have. His huge hands dip underneath your nightgown and move up your back, fingertips gently sliding along the ridges of your own markings before he pulls the fabric up and over your head, leaving your bare and eager in the darkness.

You feel your pulse jump as his eyes rove over your form, following the whorls of markings on your skin. It’s maddening, how slow and contemplative he acts.

While you feel icicles of desire growing within you.

Slowly, you lean back from him and turn your head to the side, presenting your neck. The gesture sends a clear signal to him. You are receptive to receiving him. He can take you now, no questions asked.

It’s a vulnerable position to be in, but somehow, with him, you feel safe enough to show your neck and throat.

Just as you are beginning to wonder if he'll reject you, you feel his fingers upon your neck, tracing the markings there, showing his interest in mating you.

You let out a heavy breath then, full of repressed sexual need. Full of  _ surrender _ .

"Sire..." you begin, but can’t say more, for his hand slides lower...to cup your breast.

And his mouth latches onto your neck, open, with sharp teeth digging into your skin. He doesn’t make you bleed, but he indeed marks you.

There is no going back now. You are his...for the whole year...all three seasons.

You gasp softly when Loki’s teeth fasten onto your soft flesh. Your fingers tighten on his shoulders when he releases you enough to swirl his tongue over the mate-mark.

Your head is angled so that your nose is close to his ear and buried in his hair. You’ve never been close enough to detect his scent, but now...now you can get a sense of him. He smells of winter: evergreens, wintermint, and fresh fallen snow.

Loki’s hands trail from your waist, and then up your arms so that he can gather your hair up in order to push it behind your shoulders and away from your neck. Now it is just skin on skin, and the sensation makes you want more.

You’ve been perfectly willing to give, hence offering your throat, but now you want him to  _ take _ .

Your hands tangle in his hair as you try to pull his head back so that you can kiss him again.

“Oh, no, little one,” he breathes, while dragging his teeth along your neck. “In  _ my _ time.”

Loki purrs as he drags his mouth alongs your throat, tongue tickling the mark he left behind. “You know, you think you’re sly.”

“Oh? Do I?” you ask through a whimper. Loki’s tongue drags up the center of your throat before lifting his head back up, red eyes locking with yours. He smirks a bit as his hands fall back to your hips, and his thumbs dig into your skin as they draw circles over your hip bones, quietly reminding you of the strength he possesses - the strength you want him to exert on  _ you _ .

“I saw you staring at me earlier,” he murmurs. His fingers start exploring the dips and curves and swells of your body. His cock hardens against you as he feels your naked skin on his, causing your cunt to flutter eagerly. Loki kisses the spot below your ear before biting your earlobe. “You looked away when I caught you, thinking I wouldn’t notice the blush on your cheeks or how you licked your lips. Even from where I stood I saw your breathing pick up. Might I add that when you hold your breath, your breasts lift deliciously? And suddenly _ I _ was the one who couldn’t look away. Tell me, what were you thinking about?”

“This,” you whisper, clutching onto Loki’s skin with your nails, not ashamed of leaving marks. He had left his claim on you, after all. The primal side of you ignored the fact that Loki was royalty and there could be consequences to your boldness. You just wanted  _ him _ .

“Oh no,” Loki chuckles, his white teeth glittering as he grins at you. “I believe you were thinking of much more... _ scandalous _ activities. Now tell me the truth. Don’t lie to me, sweet.”

As he speaks, his hand falls from your torso to your wet core. Two fingers drag along you and Loki hums in approval at the state of your arousal. He lifts a dark brow and you nod, flush covering your cheeks and neck.

“Yes, Sire,” you admit.

Loki’s grin grows wider.

“Good.” His other hand lifts from your hip to your hair. He grabs it firmly in a tight fist and tugs your head back as he looks down at you. “Because now, you’re all mine. I hope you’re ready for what that entails.”

In response, you very deliberately bite your lip, arching your back so your breasts lift toward him.

Loki doesn’t hesitate at your invitation. He crushes his mouth to yours in a devouring kiss as his fingers slide fully into you at last. His tongue thrusts into your mouth, seeking, tasting, taking.

Toppling back onto your pillows, you are pinned beneath him as his fingers work you into a frenzy. The hand tangled in your hair releases you and slides down to grasp your breast, massaging gently, swirling his fingers around the tip of your nipple until it’s hard and straining under his touch.

“Loki,” you moan, the tight muscles of your core squeezing his fingers.

His response to that is to bend and scrape his teeth along the sensitive flesh on the underside of your breast, which makes your toes curl and your eyes roll back.

“Patience, little one,” he says, pulling his fingers from you and bringing them to your lips. “Open.”

You do, sucking his fingers, tasting yourself on them and watching his eyes go dark as he observes you.

“My turn,” he practically growls and begins to kiss his way down your breasts, your belly, past your hips until finally you feel his tongue parting the lips of your sex.

You shriek involuntarily as his mouth fiercely caresses your most intimate parts, licking you, sucking your clit, devouring your dripping center.

“Like honey...” he murmurs as he rubs his chin against you, inhaling your scent and diving on you once again with practiced technique, almost as though he knows  _ exactly  _ how each nip of his teeth and roll of his tongue will make you react.

Your hands drift down to his head, and you thread your fingers through his hair, as black as midnight in the dead of winter.

A quiet “My prince...” escapes your lips when he pushes your thighs further apart and penetrates you lingually, his tongue exploring your channel and tasting your essence.

Finally, right as you’re on the edge of ecstasy, writhing and moaning uncontrollably, he pulls away, climbing your body and keeping his eyes locked on your face, hunger and lust radiating from his predatory expression.

“ _ Mine _ ...” he growls in an almost animal way, and his cock aligns with your pussy. Everything you’d hoped for and dreamed of suddenly becomes inevitable...you are his, utterly, unstoppably...

He claims you with a glacial thrust, indulging in your velvet walls and burning with the need to prove himself a great and powerful mate…

Loki pauses as he buries himself to the hilt. You watch his chest heave as his eyes stare down at the place your bodies meet. His hands glide along your thighs as he remains perfectly still.

You want him to move - his cock is finally in you and you  _ desperately  _ need him - but you also lay there with this unique sense of peace washing over you. You feel so full that it’s almost comforting. But then, Loki’s eyes glimmer as he moves one hand from your thigh to your belly button. Two fingers dance over your waist teasingly.

“Can you feel me, little one? Can you feel how deep my cock is buried in your sweet cunt?” he asks. He presses his fingers against your stomach and you gasp, back arching off the bed. Loki chuckles and presses his fingers harder against you. “I take it you can.”

“Fuck, P-Prince Loki,” you gasp. With his fingers pressing against you, you truly can feel how deep he is. You knew his cock was large but actually feeling how far he has pressed himself inside your body is forcing you to tremble, an action Loki can feel. He groans and it’s rough, low, and mixed with a hint of a growl.

“I have one rule for you so you better listen well,” Loki says, leaning over you. You can feel his breath on your lips. “You will keep your eyes on me. I want you to see who has marked you, fucked you, and claimed you. You belong to me and you will remember it.”

“Oh my...yes, Sire. Yes, ye - oh!” you gasp as Loki slips his cock out until just his tip is left inside of you, and with a feral groan, Loki slams back inside of you.

Your eyes roll back in pleasure, and just for a moment, you forget all about his command.

A slap lands on your thigh, and you're yanked from your pleasure induced lapse.

"Eyes on me, sweet one," he growls again, pressing his forehead to yours as he grinds into you, pushing his arousal against a spot that makes your breath hitch.

"S-sorry, sire," you mumble brokenly, a moan slipping from your lips.

He smirks in a dark, almost devious manner. Then he grabs your head and maneuvers it forward.

"Look at us, joined so perfectly," he rasps, just as he begins to slide out of you. "The clutch of your cunt doesn't let me pull out easily. Does it hunger for my cock?"

You flush so readily at his words, but you nod at the same time. You nod  _ repeatedly _ ,  _ desperately _ .

"Yes! Sire...  _ please _ ."

"Please what?" He grins at you, slamming back into you again.

"Please...more!" you cry out, eyes glued to the place where your bodies are joined. The way your pussy lips cling to his hard flesh is mesmerizing.

"You'll have more, my sweet, you'll have more..."

Just as he says that, he begins to thrust inside you with a maddening pace, pulling cries of pleasure from your lips.

imnotrevealingmyname

You barely notice him grabbing your ankles and bending your legs at the knees- until his tongue swirls around the tender skin just above your heel.

Somehow, the wet, warm path of the skilled appendage and the gentle suction of his cool lips makes you clench around him helplessly and whimper.

"Mm, do you feel that?"

You can't wrench your gaze away from his, it's too mesmerising… but you certainly feel it when he bites into that sensitive spot again.

"Ah, that's it," Loki purrs, slowing his thrusts to a controlled, maddeningly glacial rhythm. "Let's see… When I do this…" He bites down on the spot again, making you shriek and arch your back. He promptly reaches up to drag his fingers over your breasts, flicking the pebbled nipples.

"Do you feel it here?"

His hand strokes down your hips to your bare mound- and his fingers press down on your clit, eliciting a deep groan from you.

"Tell me, little one," he murmurs, lips moving tantalisingly against your breasts, now. "How long have you ached for me? How many times have you touched yourself in this way and cried out my name?"

His prurient words rip out a sob from your throat, and you are barely in your senses anymore, driven insane as you have been by the feel of his skin against yours, his aroused flesh inside you.

There’s no stopping it - the way he controls your body and plays with your mind using his words is completely overwhelming. Amidst all the pleasure and screamingly intense sensations, you can still feel where he marked you, a dull tingling ache spreading from the spot above your pulse. Everything seems to manifest from THAT spot, and the raging fire between your legs starts to expand beyond its focused locality and spread across your body.

“Prince Loki! GODS! Loki!” you scream. You can hardly breathe, every movement and sound and touch is driving you toward an inevitable conclusion, and there is nothing you can do to slow or lessen the tidal wave that is about to crash upon you.

Your only thought, the only thing that matters to you now...is to  _ keep your eyes open and watch him. _ The one rule...you cling to it as though it is your lifeline while the rest of reality devolves into chaos and pleasure around you.

Loki shifts his position so that he grazes your swollen clit with every thrust. You’re shaking beneath him, trying to stay focused on those eyes locked with yours. Your body rises towards climax and for a moment, you lose control, eyes fluttering, but Loki grabs your jaw, kissing you once roughly.

“Eyes. On. Me.” He growls out the words, each one punctuated with a deep thrust of his hips. He runs his thumb over your lips and without thinking, you catch it between your teeth, biting down hard as you come at last.

A sharp hiss escapes him, but the sound grounds you enough to stay focused as the pleasure crashes over you, and you manage to keep your eyes on him while your body arches and tenses, every muscle straining tight before plunging down into that liquid pulse of pleasure radiating from between your legs.

Loki’s eyes are dark, pupils impossibly wide. His lips part as he watches you hungrily, wildly. And as the pleasure begins to abate, you reach up and cup his hand, still holding your jaw. You push his thumb into your mouth and suckle it with your tongue.

You’re pretty sure the roar of his climax wakes the whole palace.

His thrusts become sporadic, deep driving plunges that propel you higher up your pillows until you collide with the headboard. The intensity of it, his own primal surrender to the pleasure makes you clench helplessly around him once more, crying out his name as your nails rake over the markings on his back.

At last you both still, panting and trembling. Loki kisses you once, twice, a third time. He kisses your cheeks, your forehead, and each of your hands before laying on his side and tucking you into his chest.

You run your nose along his collarbone once before looking up at him, reaching up to play with a soft lock of hair hanging over his shoulder.

Loki breathes deeply at the feel of you playing with his hair. It was one thing that he enjoyed, but few knew about it. His fingers draw small circles on your shoulders with slow precision, finding the ridge marks in your skin.

You press your lips against the pulsepoint in his throat, finding the rapid beat of his heart, which slows to normal after a while. You then slide your hand over his chest so that you can trace his ridges even as he continues to trace yours.

Then, for the rest of the night, Loki wrests every ounce of strength from you until you sleep in dreamless exhaustion, drenched with sweat. Finally, just before dawn, he wakes you with kisses and the weight of his body.

You can barely lift a hand, so you shake your head, making a soft sound of protest.

“Just once more,” Loki soothes you, his voice low. “Come for me just once more, then you may rest.”

You do reach your pleasure once more, although he had to work hard for it. He lets you sleep then, while letting his fingertips again trace the swirls and arcs on your skin, paying particular attention to your stomach and shoulders.

His eyes follow the path of the ridges as they travel down the center of your chest, across your ribs to circle your navel. Then they disappear around your hips to appear again at the tops of your legs, then downward. An unusual pattern to be certain.

Later that morning, he wakes and glances over at you. You are still sleeping, and haven't moved a bit; sprawled out, with both arms above your head and one leg sticking out from beneath the covers.

Loki smiles at the sight before turning his attention elsewhere. He then frowns slightly upon seeing the bruises he’s left on your arms, neck and legs. Although he knew that he didn’t need to curb his strength with you, he’s just slightly surprised that you hadn’t complained.

The mate-mark on your neck is prominent, giving him a surge of possessiveness. There is no mistaking who you belong to for this cycle; and if any other male did presume to think otherwise, then that would be his last mistake.

When you don't move after he kisses your cheek, he realizes that he probably should not have driven you into exhaustion like this. You are sure to be sore when you wake and start moving around.

He decides that if you are too uncomfortable, he would use seidr to ease your pain. But for now, he should probably start thinking about food. He’s famished, and is sure that you will be too, once you wake up.

Just then you stir slightly, giving a soft sigh. Loki leans down to kiss your ear, then the curve of your jaw. You don't open your eyes, but your fingers gently find his lips.

“I need a bath, my Prince,” you whisper, and turn your face away from him. 

You feel him smile against your fingers but he persists until he is able to kiss just the corner of your mouth.

“Food?” He asks quietly, allowing his hand to stroke your ribs then stomach.

“Bath, then food,” you amend, while stifling a yawn.

Your hand rubs up and down his forearm, but you make no move to get up. After a couple minutes, Loki realizes that you’ve fallen back to sleep.

_ Oh, well. Breakfast can wait _ , he thinks as he pulls you closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s which paragraphs were written by each author:  
> EmeraldRoseQuartz: 1-4, 46-49, 82-88, 116-118  
> shiningloki: 5-10, 65-73, 89-94  
> imnotrevealingmyname: 11-18, 34-41, 107-115  
> amaru163: 19-25, 59-64, 127-145  
> latent-thoughts: 26-33, 50-58, 95-106  
> TalkLokiToMe: 42-45, 74-81, 119-126


End file.
